


Protocol 15

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Surrender, Dorothy [1]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gen, Language, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: After Dangerboat's boat-self is destroyed, he's reborn through his and Overkill's back up plan: Protocol 15





	Protocol 15

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: While my sister read this over, it's not beta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. This is where I wish (and hope and pray) the series goes in Season 3. 
> 
> This is the prologue to the series I'm slowly working on called Surrender, Dorothy and is told from Arthur's POV. I hope that you enjoy! Please read and review.

The anxiety that twisted his stomach in knots to the point that he could feel the bile in his throat wasn’t a new feeling at all. No, Arthur knew that feeling like a lover, or what he imagined knowing a lover would be like: intimate and soul deep. He paced the floor of his apartment, trying not to vomit while time felt like it was standing still. Large hands that were surprisingly toasty and a comforting blue clapped his shoulders with a barely restrained strength that nearly knocked him down. Thankfully, he was used to The Tick’s enthusiasm and braced himself for it.

 

He swung his gaze up to The Tick’s eternally masked face, locked onto his sincere blue eyes. It was practically palpable, the peace that emanated from him.

 

“DB will be okay, chum.” The Tick’s voice was gentle, a step back from his usual booming enthusiasm, “Tin Foil Kevin will put his Osolating System—“

 

“Operating System.” Arthur quickly corrected him.

 

“Operating System into the android until we can get the spare pieces to fix the actual boat part of DB.” The Tick continued, releasing him with gentle squeeze, “And he’ll be fine.”

 

Arthur wished he had Tick’s confidence. While he truly believed Tin Foil Kevin’s skills wouldn’t let them down, he wasn’t quite so sure about the android Overkill had gotten; he was being extra cagey about where he had obtained it. What if it’s system rejected DB’s and overrode his personality and destroyed everything that made DB so, well, special?

 

A soft, menacing growl reached his ears and his attention was drawn through the hole in the wall. Through the gaping void, he saw he wasn’t the only one pacing. Overkill stalked the length of the kitchen like a restless predator. His mask had been discarded to the counter, along with his swords and guns but he was but no means any less threatening. He always had an aura of violence wrapped around him but in his agitated state, it took up the entire room and was slowly spilling through the rest of the apartment.

 

“He’s going to be fine.” Dot’s voice was soft but firm from where she stood, half leaning against the table, watching Overkill pace.

 

“Have you seen that happen?” Overkill demanded, pausing near the closest chair.

 

“No—“

 

“Then shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear optimism right now. Hearing that fucking Yeti is bad enough.”

 

Arthur’s spine straightened at the words Overkill spit at Dot, protectiveness loosening the knot that was formerly his stomach. But before he could get a word out to defend his sister, Dot moved until she was toe-to-toe with Overkill. Her eyes and mouth were drawn sharp but they softened as she reached up and cupped his jaw. Overkill’s body flinched but then Arthur caught the softness of a sigh as he leaned into her touch for a moment.

 

“I know you’re scared of losing him.” Dot’s words were gentle, “But you won’t. You and DB had this as a backup protocol for how long? This was Protocol 15 out of what, like, one hundred? You’ll always come back to each other.”

 

“Planning it as a backup and having it happen are two different things. DB isn’t just an AI to me. He was my first friend, my brother. I’ve lost everything else. Everyone else.”

 

Dot nodded and offered a soft smile. “You haven’t lost me.”

 

The vigilante said nothing for a moment, instead he looked so vulnerable. The moment was a stark reminder of how deep his sister’s bond with Overkill had grown. Watching them felt like he was intruding on romantic moment and it punched him in the gut. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them to be together, to be happy. It was that if the day the worst should happen, the feelings that taken root would rip out and leave pieces that could never be healed.

 

They had all suffered too much loss already.

 

Overkill uncurled her hand and let it fall. “Yet.”

 

“Seeing the future now?” Dot demanded, not losing any of her steel, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“No.”

 

“Then shut up and listen to me.”

 

Overkill’s gaze dropped. “Fine.” He mumbled.

 

The sound of footfalls down the hallway caught Arthur’s attention and he turned to see Tin Foil Kevin. He looked drawn, exhaustion on his face, his tin foil hat slightly askew. Overkill and Dot stepped into the room and Arthur felt the Tick’s presence an inch from his back.

 

“Well?” Overkill demanded briskly.

 

“That tech you got is superior piece of work. Better than AEGIS.” Kevin eyed him, “Where did you say you got it?”

 

“A guy owed me a favor.” Overkill snapped, “How’s DB?”

 

“Well…” Kevin paused and blinked owlishly, “Less boaty.”

 

“Kevin!” Arthur pleaded, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose at the beginnings of a tension headache building between his eyes.

 

“DB is just fine.”

 

Arthur’s eyes snapped open at the sound of DB’s voice. A man with a towel slung slow across his hips stood behind Kevin. He was tall, with multi-toned blonde hair that stood up wildly, a long-ish nose that fit his face. His body was muscled but not overtly defined. DB’s eyes were blue—not the rich deep of Tick’s but more like what Arthur’s favorite crayon had been as a kid: cornflower.

 

DB looked so ordinary. Well, maybe not quite ordinary. But so human. And surprisingly handsome. It was hard to believe underneath was a giant computer. Arthur swallowed hard, his feet rooted to the floor as the Tick moved to scoop the android up into a hug. The two laughed joyously. Arthur stole a glance at Overkill and found him with a small smile on his lips. Dot was at his side and beaming.

 

“First things first.” DB declared as Tick set him down, “Seeing as I’m no longer in my boat, I would prefer to be called Steve. Secondly!” He gestured down to the expanse of white terrycloth, “Does anyone have any pants?”


End file.
